


Miu goes Black Friday shopping

by usuohi



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Character Death, Crack, Help, How Do I Tag, New Dangan Ronpa V3 Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2019-06-11 16:30:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15319554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/usuohi/pseuds/usuohi
Summary: Miu goes Black Friday shopping for her friends.





	Miu goes Black Friday shopping

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy this trash

Miu laughed as she literally ate everything like the fuckin pig she is  
stop it miu  
godamn  
Kirumi had a blank face as she calmly ate her turkey leg ignoring the fucking mashed potatoes flying all over her

suffer

When miu was done being an annoying piece of shit she got up and yelle "I"M GOING SHOPPING OFR CHRISTIMANS"

Tojo lifted her head "But its not-"

"Its black freday" miu sa I d

"ah"

Miu somersaulted out her chair and onto keebo's shoulders "MOVE ROBOT SLAVE"

"thats robophobic!" he replied as he exploded

"fuck" miu groaned as she got up depressed her robot bf was now deceased 

she turned her neck 90 degrees to see gonta being a good boy and minding his business sss

" B IG D I C K" she yelled

gonta pretended to not hear her even though ignoring women is not what gentlemen do >:(

" AASSS HOLE" Miu did a 10 meter dash towards gonta killing him instantly

"fuck"

Kirumi pretended not to see miu fucking murder gonta as Miu flipped backwards out the door and to her local Target

Rantaro was there at the door handing out flyers, "Eat up dipshit." He said and miu slapped his ass before running inside

Miu ran inside and bought everything for her friends, because she loves them  
she was gonna buy waffles for kaede when a hand slapped her hands away from those sexy eggo waffles.

IT WAS K A I T O M A M O M MY!!! LUMINERYY OF THE STORS!  
"Hey,,, hands off those are for my besets bro Shuchci."

Miu glared, "There are twenty other waffles here but,, you choose the one I want"

Kaito grabbed them and ran

Miu yelled "FUCKTART"

She ran after him going super fucking fast running Kaito over and killing him instantly

"shit" miu said

little did miu know, tsumugi saw and called the cops.

the cops were monokuma

" I TS PUNISHMENT TIM" HE SCREECHED

"hell no" miu screemed doing flips out of the establishment

MONOKumA Ran After HER SHOOTING TOILET PAPER AT HER, ONE GRABBED HER LEG AND MIU DIED INSTA ntly


End file.
